Another Way
by hikariel
Summary: Tak ada wanita yang sebahagia Sakura. Seminggu lagi ia akan menikah, keinginannya akan tercapai. Terlebih lagi dia akan menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Bahagianya, andai saja waktu bisa dipercepat. Namun keesokannya dia bangun di rumahnya yang lama. Ayah dan ibunya terlihat muda dan—tunggu dulu, kenapa tahun dalam kalender lebih mundur 17 tahun? -Part of Time Skip Project-
1. Prolog

_warning : AU, possible OOC-ness, probably messed up plot and takes too much time for an update_

_well, enjoy then :)_

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Another Way**

_a fanfiction by hikariel_

_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi_

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matanya.

Benar, kedua mata itu menyimpan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa disentuh oleh siapapun. Tidak bisa dijamah oleh siapapun. Mata yang begitu gelap sehingga orang lain pun tak berani melihat. Meskipun mereka ingin tahu, ada apa di balik mata itu, namun mereka akan menjauh satu-satu. Karena apa? Karena pemilik mata itu membangun dinding. Dinding yang sangat tinggi dan kokoh hingga orang-orang pun tak bisa mendaki maupun merobohkannya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka menyerah. Hingga akhirnya mereka tak mau tahu.

Tapi ada satu orang yang masih berusaha. Berusaha memanjat dinding itu. Berusaha merubuhkan dinding itu. Dia melompat-lompat agar pemilik mata itu melihatnya, menyadari bahwa ada satu orang yang ingin mengenalnya. Dia ingin pemilik mata itu tahu bahwa dia tidak menyerah dan tidak putus asa.

Orang itu ingin tahu. Ingin sekali tahu. Apa yang disembunyikan dalam kedua bola mata itu? Mengapa dia tak boleh menyentuhnya, menjamahnya?

Lalu nanti orang itu bisa mengusap pipi si pemilik mata. Dan dia akan berkata, "Lepaskan." Berharap si pemilik mata tidak mengunci apapun di dalamnya.

Dan dia hanya berharap, di masa depan dia bisa melihat sepasang mata itu lagi.

.

.

Jika aku diminta untuk memilih antara masa depan atau masa lalu, aku akan memilih masa lalu.

Karena aku ingin melakukan hal-hal yang tak sempat aku lakukan di masa lalu. Aku ingin menghapus rasa sesal dari apa yang tidak kulakukan, atau bahkan yang kulakukan di masa lalu.

Biarpun masa lalu tidak dapat diubah, asal rasa sesal ini hilang, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_ga terbantu dengan prolognya cerita ini tentang apa? yap, saya emang sengaja hahaha_

_saya sadar kok kalau saya jarang banget main di fandom Naruto dan malah lebih sering berkontribusi di fandom Bleach._

_so yeah, this is it! satu fic yang nggak terlihat menjanjikan karena prolognya aja ga niat gitu :v_

_daaan satu lagi. saya baru meng-update chapter selanjutnya bulan depan :D_

_*lalu selesai. udah, gitu ajah*_


	2. Present Day

_sebulan ya? emang sekarang udah sebulan? duh!_

_well then, please enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Tokyo, Mei 2015**_

Bel apartemennya berbunyi berkali-kali. Sakura yang masih memakai handuk langsung cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar. Dia membuka lemari, mengambil baju sembarangan dan langsung memakainya; sembarangan pula. Dia juga menyisir rambutnya dengan jari sambil berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama. Beberapa kali dia mengaduh karena jemarinya menyangkut di helaian rambutnya. Akibat tidak keramas dua hari sudah mulai membuatnya menyesal.

"Iya," kata Sakura cukup keras sebelum membuka kunci pintu. Begitu pintu dibuka, wanita paruh baya terlihat membawa banyak belanjaan. Sakura yang melihatnya mendesah keras.

"Ibu! Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah belanja banyak-banyak. Uangnya kan, jadi terpakai sia-sia." Sakura memperlebar jarak pintunya agar ibunya bisa masuk. Ibunya masuk dan tanpa basa-basi langsung melotot pada putrinya.

"Jangan ngawur!" ujarnya sambil menaruh belanjaannya di lantai dengan agak kasar. "Sia-sia apanya? Ini kan, buatmu juga. Lagipula kamu itu payah kalau disuruh mencari baju dan tetek bengek lainnya. Sudah bagus ibumu ini berbelanja untukmu tapi kau malah tidak tahu terima kasih seperti ini!"

Ibunya terus berceloteh. Bahkan saat Sakura sudah membawa belanjaan itu ke kamarnya, ibunya tetap saja menceramahi anaknya.

"Kau itu ya! Wanita tapi tidak tahu menjaga diri. Itu, lihat rambutmu! Pasti kau baru keramas setelah seminggu kan?—"

"Ibu berlebihan deh. Dua hari, kok."

"Dan lagi lihat kaos yang kamu pakai itu!"

"Kenapa? Kaosnya kumel? Nggak imut? Atau belum disetrika?"

"Bagian punggungnya tersingkap."

"Oh." Sakura meraba bagian punggungnya. Benar saja, kaosnya tertarik ke atas sehingga bagian punggungnya terekspos. Dia cepat-cepat menurunkan bagian itu. "Makasih, bu."

"Pakai kaos begitu saja tidak becus. Anakku ini," kata ibunya sambil mendecakkan lidah. Dia memperhatikan anak gadis satu-satunya yang sebenarnya sangat cantik tapi penampilannya hari ini sangat berantakan. "Kalau kau sudah jadi istri orang, apa suamimu itu tidak akan selingkuh? Jangan-jangan dia langsung minta istri baru begitu tahu sifatmu seperti ini."

"Ibu!" ujar Sakura dengan nada tidak terima. "Jangan berkata seperti itu dong! Kalau sampai kejadian, orang pertama yang aku salahkan itu ibu. Ibu yang bilang kata-kata adalah doa, tapi malah ibu yang bilang seperti itu."

Ibunya hanya diam. Alisnya masih bertaut namun raut wajahnya mulai melembut. Dia menatap anaknya dari atas sampai bawah lalu mendesah. Lalu ibu Sakura duduk di kasur.

"Ambilkan sisir. Biar ibu yang menyisir rambutmu," ucap ibunya sambil menggerakan tangannya agar Sakura cepat-cepat melakukan apa yang ibunya minta.

"Bu, aku bukan anak kecil."

"Cepat ambil! Kau mau ibumu ini menasihatimu tentang bajumu yang belum disetrika?" Sakura pun langsung mengambil sisir di meja rias dan memberikan pada ibunya. Ibu Sakura mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di lantai. Sakura menurut. Dia duduk memunggungi ibunya lalu membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu memisah-misah rambut yang kusut dengan hati-hati. Sangat hati-hati sampai Sakura pun tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

"Rambutmu bagus, Sakura. Kenapa kau malas sekali keramas sih?"

"Aku rajin keramas kok. Sialnya, ibu datang waktu aku lagi nggak keramas."

"Siapa sih, yang mengajarimu beralasan? Sepertinya aku tak pernah mengajarimu itu."

"Ibu tidak tahu? Sebagian sifat burukku, aku pelajari dari ibu lho."

"Kamu ini, aku bingung kenapa aku tahan mengurus anak durhaka sepertimu." Sakura hanya terkekeh.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, hubungan Sakura dengan ibunya terlihat tidak berjalan baik karena mereka sering beradu mulut. Tapi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Mereka hanya bercanda, ibunya menunjukkan perhatian pada putrinya dengan cara yang aneh. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jika mereka benar-benar bertengkar maka keadaannya akan sangat mengerikan. Tapi hal itu sudah tidak pernah terjadi lagi. Hal itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Lalu sepi mulai merambat di dalam kamar itu. Hanya terdengar suara sisir yang bergesekan dengan rambut dan suara kegiatan kota di luar apartemen. Hanya itu.

"Bagaimana perasaaanmu?" tanya ibunya tiba-tiba.

"Perasaan apa?"

"Perasaanmu sekarang; kan sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Kamu ini sama sekali tidak mempunyai sifat romantis seperti ibumu ya? (Romantis apanya, bisik Sakura mencela) Dulu, saat-saat sebelum menikah adalah saat yang sangat menegangkan tapi juga menyenangkan. Lalu ada rasa kangen yang besar pada ayah. Saat itu, ibu ingin sekali bertemu ayahmu. Rasanya ingin sekali bertemu ayah sampai rasanya memanjat pagar tinggi di rumah nenekmu pun tidak masalah."

"Astaga, sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya calon istri teladan? Wanita macam apa yang memanjat pagar rumah yang tingginya hampir dua meter?" kata Sakura. Ibunya hanya mendecakkan lidah sebagai balasan. "Bukannya dalam tradisi keluarga ayah, pasangan pengantin tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertemu selama sebulan?"

"Makanya! Makanya ibu kangen sekali waktu itu! Tapi ibu juga tidak mau menyusahkan ayahmu," ujar ibunya dengan nada tinggi. Lalu napasnya perlahan berubah lembut, bahkan sisiran rambutnya melambat. "Akhirnya kami bertukar surat selama sebulan. Awalnya isi surat yang saling kami kirimkan sangat sedikit. Hanya saling bertanya kabar dan apakah kami menunggu-nunggu hari pernikahan. Lalu lama kelamaan banyak hal yang kami mulai ceritakan." Suara ibunya begitu lembut sampai Sakura pun ikut membayangkan kejadian yang diceritakan ibunya. Lalu Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku bisa membayangkan ayah menulis surat yang romantis. Tapi kalau ibu, rasanya..."

"Anak ini. Kau tahu, ibumu ini ingin sekali memukul kepalamu dengan sisir," keluh ibunya. "Tapi kau tidak bertemu diam-diam dengan calon suamimu, kan?" tanya ibunya dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Tidak, bu! Iya, aku memang kangen dia tapi aku menghormati tradisi keluarga kita. Lagipula kalau ayah dan ibu bisa melewati tradisi itu, kenapa kami tidak?"

Ibu Sakura tersenyum. Gerakannya menyisir semakin melambat dan Sakura mengerti, ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan ibunya.

"Ayahmu pasti ingin sekali melihatmu. Melihatmu dalam baju pengantin, maksud ibu. Melihatmu cantik sekali seumur hidup. Melihat bagaimana rambutmu yang indah ini ditata dengan rapi dan di lehermu nanti ada perhiasan yang cantik sekali."

Sakura memutar badannya. Dia melihat wajah ibunya yang tersenyum namun bibirnya bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Melihatmu tersenyum di depan orang banyak sambil menggamit lengan suamimu. Melihatmu pergi menjadi istri pria lain. Melihatmu—kalau saja, nak—kalau saja ayahmu masih—"

"Ibu," potong Sakura dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari suara ibunya. Namun terdengar lembut dan bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa, nak. Tidak apa. Ibu tahu ayahmu pasti ikut senang. Dia pasti bahagia. Dia pasti—" Lalu tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu keluar dari mulut ibu Sakura, hanya bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh satu per satu, makin lama makin deras. Sakura langsung memeluk ibunya, dia mengusap-usap punggung ibunya yang semakin terisak.

Saat itu, tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Hanya suara isakan, usapan halus pada kain murahan dan suara kegiatan kota di luar apartemen yang memenuhi kamar itu.

Banyak hal yang dipikirkan oleh ibunya. Apakah nanti anaknya bisa melayani suaminya dengan baik? Apakah nanti anaknya dapat bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan segala hal untuk suaminya dan tidur lebih larut untuk menunggu suaminya pulang kerja? Apakah nanti anaknya tidak kesulitan memasak, bersih-bersih dan melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga lainnya? Apakah nanti anaknya sanggup berbaur dengan keluarga dari suaminya? Apakah nanti anaknya akan bahagia?

Pikiran itu terus berputar di kepala wanita tua itu, yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggal oleh putri satu-satunya. Putri kesayangannya.

**.**

**.**

Ibunya ternyata datang tidak hanya untuk membelikan baju dan perhiasan untuk anaknya. Dia datang untuk memaksa anaknya menginap di rumah. Ibunya tahu, membiarkan anaknya tinggal di apartemen sendirian seminggu sebelum pernikahan adalah ide yang buruk. Ide yang sangat buruk. Awalnya Sakura menertawakan alasan ibunya itu namun kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga. Tidak akan ada yang mengingatkannya untuk merawat tubuh dan wajahnya. Akan sangat tidak lucu hadir di pernikahan sendiri dengan wajah berminyak dengan jerawat sana sini dan harus menahan napas ketika memakai gaun pernikahan.

Apalagi jika seluruh anggota keluarga calon suaminya hadir. _Not so gonna happen!_

Maka Sakura langsung berbenah. Dia keluar dari apartemen sambil membawa koper penuh dengan baju (yang dianggapnya) cukup untuk seminggu lebih. Mereka berdua langsung melesat pergi ke kediaman keluarganya yang jaraknya harus dua kali naik kereta dan menghabiskan sekitar dua jam menggunakan bus dengan melewati jalan tol. Singkatnya, jauh.

Tadinya Sakura menawarkan untuk menyewa mobil namun ibunya menolak. Menurutnya lebih baik naik kereta yang notabene lebih murah dibanding menyewa mobil. Sakura memilih untuk menurut meskipun tadinya ingin membantah dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Mungkin nanti ibunya akan ingat dengan sendirinya.

Ada perasaan rindu menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Saat dia naik kereta itu, dia teringat suasana kampung halamannya. Dalam memori wanita berambut merah muda itu, semuanya tergambar jelas. Begitu jelas sehingga Sakura masuk dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Dia ingat suasana rumahnya. Lampunya yang menyala jingga kehangatan, wangi sup ayam ginseng buatan ibunya, bau tembakau dari ruang kerja ayahnya yang merambat sampai lorong lantai atas, kotak rahasia Sakura yang disimpannya di lemari bawah tangga, lantai kayu yang selalu berderit. Lalu dia teringat suasana lingkungan kampung halamannya. Seorang nenek yang setiap pagi selalu memberi makan kucing jalanan, ibu-ibu yang selalu berbagi gosip di depan rumah salah satu seniornya saat SMP, taman yang selalu penuh anak-anak, ayunan yang selalu berderit sendiri jika malam tiba, suhu di musim dingin yang menggila, bunyi tonggeret dan bau semangka di musim panas. Lalu dia ingat suasana sekolahnya, teman-temannya, guru-guru yang pernah mengajarinya, para senior, lalu para junior _lalu dia_.

Sakura rindu. Rindu sekali dengan tempat tinggalnya sampai rasanya dia ingin kembali di saat-saat itu. Di saat-saat dia masih naif dan berontak, layaknya remaja. Di saat dia masih bocah namun sudah sok dewasa. Sakura rindu kampung halamannya. Kampung halaman dan semua yang ada di sana.

Sayang sekali, yang dia kunjungi bukanlah kampung halaman yang dirindukannya.

Kereta sudah sampai di stasiun yang dituju pasangan anak dan ibu itu. Mereka berdua turun dari kereta, sedikit tergopoh-gopoh karena bawaan yang mereka bawa. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan. Rumah yang mereka tuju masih cukup jauh namun sebagai orang yang lahir dan tumbuh di desa, kekuatan kedua wanita itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Ah, benar juga! Kalau kau sampai bertemu dengan calon suamimu di jalan, repot juga. Seharusnya kita sewa mobil," kata ibu Sakura begitu mereka sudah akan sampai di tempat tujuan. Sakura hanya tersenyum samar. Ya, cepat atau lambat ibunya akan sadar. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu akan selambat ini.

Sakura menatap rumah di hadapannya. Rumah kecil bercat _beige_ pudar itu terlihat sangat sepi. Tidak ada suara anak kecil maupun suara berat seorang ayah di dalamnya. Sakura menatap sedih rumah yang ditempati ibunya itu. Sudah empat tahun lebih Sakura meninggalkan rumah untuk bekerja di kota lain. Apakah kehidupan ibunya di sini baik-baik saja?

Pernah sekali, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, Sakura mengajak ibunya untuk tinggal bersamanya kelak jika dia sudah menikah. Dia mengatakan bahwa lebih baik ibunya tinggal bersama dengan Sakura, karena Sakura ingin merawat ibunya di harinya yang sudah tua. Dia ingin ibunya tidak sendirian di rumah. Namun ibunya menolak.

"Nanti, akan ada saatnya kau ingin pulang ke rumah karena kau lelah. Karena kau ingin dimanja oleh ibumu ini. Makanya, ibu akan menunggumu di sini, menunggu sampai saat itu datang dan menyambutmu pulang." Begitu kata ibunya. Tidak ada air mata saat itu. Mereka hanya tersenyum lalu berpelukan.

Aneh, kalau Sakura mengingatnya. Kenapa mereka berdua berhati batu, sih?

Aroma lavender tercium saat ibunya membuka pintu rumah. Sepertinya hadiah ulang tahun dari Sakura yang diberikan beberapa hari yang lalu digunakan dengan sangat baik oleh ibunya. Sakura langsung berjalan ke arah kamarnya sambil membawa koper dan beberapa belanjaan dari ibunya. Sakura berhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan stiker harga belanjaan '_25 yen_' menempel di sana. Dia hanya terkekeh melihat stiker itu lalu segera membuka pintu. Terlihat sebuah kamar kecil yang berisikan ranjang, meja belajar, gantungan baju yang kosong dan lemari baju kecil miliknya. Semuanya sangat rapi dan bersih, ibunya pasti sering membersihkan kamar Sakura.

Dia menaruh semua barangnya lalu segera beranjak keluar, menemui ibunya yang sedang menyeduh teh di dapur. Sakura dengan cekatan menyiapkan meja makan. Dia menata dua cangkir beserta piring kecil dan sendok teh. Dia juga mengeluarkan dua toples kue kering dan menyajikannya di atas meja makan. Ketika meja sudah rapi, ibunya membawa teko berisi teh ke meja makan. Ibu Sakura menuangkan teh ke cangkir Sakura lalu dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu mereka berdua duduk. Sakura langsung mencomot kue kering dari dalam salah satu toples.

"Aku masih tidak percaya anakku sebentar lagi akan menikah," ujar ibu Sakura sambil memperhatikan putrinya yang terus-terusan memakan kue kering di salah satu toples. "Bisa-bisa gaun yang dibelikan saudara iparmu itu kekecilan kalau kau makan seperti monster."

"Bu, aku makan seperti wanita anggun. Bukan seperti monster," elak Sakura. Dia lalu menghirup perlahan teh di cangkirnya yang masih cukup panas. "Kenapa teh yang ibu buat selalu sangat pahit. Ibu kebanyakan menakar daun tehnya ya?"

Ibu Sakura melotot pada anaknya yang kembali asyik memakan kue kering.

"Lagipula aku sudah pulang ke rumah, jadi aku harus memakan masakan ibu. Masa aku ke sini hanya untuk diet?" lanjut Sakura.

"Kalau kau mau makan, bilang saja. Kau mau makan apa?"

Sakura terkekeh sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Lalu dengan nada memohon yang manja, dia berkata, "Sup ayam ginseng, bu. Aku sudah lama tidak makan itu."

Ibu Sakura mendecak tapi sebuah tarikan senyum di bibirnya tidak sanggup ia sembunyikan.

"Dasar anak manja. Ya sudah," kata ibunya cepat dan berlalu ke dapur.

Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai menjelajahi rumah kecil itu. Ada yang berubah, meskipun tidak banyak. Ada beberapa furnitur yang diubah letaknya dan ada beberapa barang baru yang menghiasi rumah itu. Sepertinya ibu Sakura membeli karpet baru karena sepengetahuannya, sebulan lalu karpetnya tidak bercorak seperti itu. Dia lalu meneliti sebuah lemari kaca di dekat sofa. Tidak banyak hiasan di sana, karena ibu Sakura bukan seseorang yang memiliki benda yang dapat dipamerkan. Hanya beberapa pemberat kertas dari tembaga pemberian dari beberapa orang, boneka _mathryoska_ yang dijejer berurutan karena yang boneka paling besar sudah tidak dapat berdiri lagi. Dan sebuah kotak besi yang sudah karatan.

Mata Sakura tertuju pada kotak besi itu. Lalu air mukanya berubah cerah. Dia membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil kotak itu. Di tutupnya terdapat tulisan '_Time Capsule_'. Jika dikira-kira dari beratnya, sepertinya isi di dalamnya masih lengkap. Sakura buru-buru duduk di di lantai lalu menaruh kotak itu di pangkuannya. Dia mengelus kotak itu dengan hati-hati, catnya sampai menempel di jari-jari Sakura.

"Bu, kenapa ada kotak ini di lemari? Ketemu di mana?" tanya Sakura dengan suara agak nyaring.

"Oh? Kotak karatan itu?" Suara teriakan ibunya sangat terdengar sampai ruang tamu. "Kotak itu ada di antara barang-barang yang tadinya mau disumbangkan ke panti asuhan. Ibu pikir kotak itu harusnya dipisah karena sepertinya itu berharga sekali buatmu."

"Kukira kotak ini sudah hilang," kata Sakura dengan suara yang lebih rendah, namun masih dapat didengar ibunya. Sakura lalu membuka tutup kotak itu dan terlihat banyak kertas, foto-foto dan barang-barang kecil yang sempat dimilikinya ketika masih SMA. Sakura memandangi beberapa barang di sana, termasuk sebuah jimat berkain merah muda. Sakura pikir jimat itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Karena itu, wajah Sakura berubah cerah begitu menemukan benda itu ada di antara tumpukan dalam kotak itu. Dia segera memisahkan jimat itu dan kembali meneliti barang-barang yang ada di kotak itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat foto-foto di sana. Serentetan memori membanjirinya begitu melihat foto-foto itu. Dia jadi teringat masa-masa saat dia masih SMA dulu. Naif, serampangan, bandel, bahagia...

Banyak sekali foto yang menampilkan dirinya. Tentu saja, dulu dia senang sekali difoto. Begitu ada kamera, Sakura langsung memasang pose. Tapi dia tak pernah suka difoto sendirian. Makanya dari begitu banyak foto yang ada, tidak pernah ada subjek yang terlihat berpose sendirian di situ. Selalu dengan orang lain, beramai-ramai, tersenyum lebar bahkan ada yang tidak sadar sedang difoto.

Wajah Sakura berubah redup saat dia melihat sebuah foto dalam suasana kelas. Di dalam foto itu terlihat banyak sekali orang namun kamera hanya fokus pada empat orang yang berpose. Tetap saja orang-orang yang tidak siap berpose juga ikut ke dalamnya, termasuk seorang lelaki yang duduk di paling pojok kelas; yang sedang ditatap Sakura saat ini. Lelaki itu tidak menatap kamera, dia memandang ke arah lain. Dan Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilihat lelaki itu. Tapi tatapannya... Matanya. Begitu melihat kedua mata lelaki itu, wajah Sakura berubah murung.

Seandainya saat itu dia lebih mendengar, lebih ingin tahu, lebih mencoba dan tidak putus asa. Lalu rasa menyesal membuatnya sesak. Dari semua memori bahagianya, tidak ada yang bisa menghapus rasa sesalnya sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

Benar saja, ibu Sakura langsung membuat daftar panjang perawatan pra pernikahan untuk putrinya. Di sana tertulis macam-macam hal yang harus dilakukan Sakura, yang sebenarnya merupakan kebalikan dari apa yang biasa dilakukan wanita itu. Hanya boleh meminum _green tea_ dan air mineral. Makan tiga kali sehari dengan porsi yang dikurangi enam puluh persen di sarapan dan makan malam juga tiga puluh lima persen pada makan siang (Sakura protes akan hal ini namun menurut ibunya hal itu wajar dan tidak membahayakan nyawa Sakura). Melakukan perawatan tubuh sebanyak dua hari selama pra nikah. Memakai masker mata setiap akan tidur. Mencuci dan membersihkan wajah setiap bangun tidur, setelah beraktivitas di luar dan sebelum tidur. Melakukan ini, melakukan itu. Ini dibatasi, itu dibatasi, ini lagi, itu lagi. Peraturan yang ketat dan jelas, tentu saja, karena yang membuatnya adalah nyonya Haruno Mebuki.

Sakura mengerti, ibunya hanya cemas pada penampilan anaknya saat menikah nanti. Susah sekali bagi Sakura untuk memenangkan hati keluarga calon suaminya. Calon saudara iparnya sangat baik padanya bahkan sering kali saudara iparnya membantu Sakura mengenal keluarga besar calon suaminya. Dan ibu Sakura tahu tentang hal ini. Dia tidak ingin keluarga besar calon suami putrinya memandang rendah bahkan menganggap Sakura jelek.

Sakura mengerti tapi tetap saja, diet ketat seperti itu rasanya... neraka.

Dia memulai diet pra pernikahan sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Begitu dia sarapan, dia hanya diberikan setangkup roti gandum isi telur dan selada, serta secangkir teh panas. Sarapan itu langsung dengan cepat dihabiskan Sakura lalu dia segera berangkat kerja. Meskipun beberapa hari lagi dia menikah, Sakura tidak mengambil cuti sampai H-2. Dia mengambil cuti dua minggu untuk menikah, bulan madu dan mengurus urusan pasca pernikahan. Dia tidak mau hanya berleha-leha di rumahnya sebelum menikah. Menurutnya, urusan menikahnya sama sekali tidak menghalangi urusan kerjanya. Ibunya sempat cerewet soal ini tapi dia langsung memaklumi. Bagaimanapun, kehidupan wanita zaman sekarang memang berbeda dengan kehidupan saat ibu Sakura masih gadis.

Sakura bekerja di sebuah klinik. Klinik yang dimaksud bukanlah klinik kecil rumahan, bisa dikatakan sebagai rumah sakit kecil untuk penyakit yang tidak memerlukan perawatan khusus. Di sana hanya ada tiga dokter, lima perawat, dua apoteker dan seorang asisten dokter. Asisten dokter itu adalah Sakura, yang bekerja di bagian penyakit anak.

Pemilik klinik itu juga seorang dokter di bagian penyakit umum, Senju Tsunade. Wanita itu merupakan dokter yang terkenal sebagai dokter bedah syaraf terbaik di Jepang. Sekarang Senju Tsunade memilih untuk membuka klinik di perkotaan, yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen Sakura. Makanya sekarang Sakura harus berangkat lebih pagi dari sebelumnya karena jarak tempuh ke tempat kerjanya menjadi lumayan jauh. Namun dia lebih memilih naik kereta ketimbang menyewa mobil yang lebih cepat. Alasannya, karena naik kereta lebih murah.

Sekitar dua jam, Sakura sampai di stasiun yang ditujunya. Seperti ibu-ibu di tempat belanja diskon, dia bergerak cepat tanpa melirik kanan-kiri, naik bus kota, jalan beberapa meter dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah klinik yang berdekatan dengan perumahan warga. Sakura melihat jam tangannya, jarumnya menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Wanita itu sudah bisa menebak pasti pekerja-pekerjanya sudah datang semua. Sakura membuka pintu dan dia cukup terkejut begitu rekan-rekan kerjanya berkumpul di dekat pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang, calon pengantin baru!" teriak rekan-rekan kerjanya. Beberapa ada yang melempar taburan _confetti_ dan bertepuk tangan. Tidak terlihat ada pasien di ruang tunggu, Sakura berasumsi hal itu terjadi karena tanda di pintu belum dibalik menjadi '_open_'.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura. Rekan-rekan kerjanya langsung bergumul mendekati Sakura, menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan ucapan selamat.

"Karena besok kau sudah mulai cuti, kami berencana untuk membuat kejutan. Apa ini cukup membuatmu terkejut?"

"Selamat ya, Haruno-san! Sebentar lagi aku harus memanggilmu dengan marga suamimu kan?"

"Kau akan tinggal di mana setelah kau menikah nanti?"

"Haruno-san, kau akan bulan madu ke mana? Hokkaido? Atau luar negeri?"

"Kudengar calon suaminya kaya, jadi pasti di luar negeri."

Sakura hanya menjawab semua perkataan rekan kerjanya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Untunglah kau akan menikah. Kukira Haruno-san akan menjadi perawan tua," celetuk salah satu perawat lelaki. Sakura menoleh ke arah rekannya itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Lebih baik kau cari pacar dulu sebelum mengatakan hal itu," balas Sakura dengan nada ketus. Perawat lelaki itu langsung ditertawakan oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya, bahkan ada juga yang ikut mengejeknya.

Tak lama datang seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan jas putih dokter. Begitu dia mendekat, semua rekan kerja Sakura langsung segan. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang langsung menunduk untuk memberi hormat. Wanita yang disegani itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dokter Senju Tsunade, yang juga merupakan bos mereka.

"Nah, kalian sudah selesai kan? Sekarang cepat kerja!" kata wanita itu dengan nada tegas. Setelah jawaban singkat dari pekerja di sana, mereka langsung bergerak untuk bekerja sesuai tugas masing-masing. Sakura sudah akan berjalan ke ruang penyakit anak, begitu dia melihat Tsunade memberinya isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Sakura mengikutinya dan ternyata Tsunade memandunya ke ruangannya sendiri. Di sana ada Kato Shizune, dokter yang bekerja di bagian THT. Dia sedang menaruh secangkir teh di atas meja begitu Tsunade dan Sakura masuk ke ruangan.

"Sakura-san! Kau masih datang bekerja rupanya," sapa Shizune.

"Memangnya dia tidak boleh datang bekerja, Shizune?" Justru Tsunade yang menjawabnya dengan nada ketus.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Maksudku, kan seminggu lagi dia akan menikah."

"Lalu? Apa pernikahan harus menghalanginya bekerja?"

"Bukan, maksudku—aaah, kan aku bertanya pada Sakura-san! Kenapa sensei yang marah-marah?"

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran itu.

"Aku baru cuti besok. Jadi sekarang hari terakhir aku masih lajang di klinik ini," jawab Sakura. "Oh ya, kalian bisa datang ke acara pernikahanku, kan?"

"Ya, aku bisa. Tidak ada janji apapun nanti." Shizune menjawabnya dengan mantap. Sepertinya wanita itu benar-benar tidak memiliki janji di hari acara pernikahan Sakura dilaksanakan, baik itu janji pribadi maupun dari pekerjaannya.

"Sensei?" tanya Sakura begitu melihat Tsunade hanya melenggang ke kursinya.

"Kau sudah memberiku undangan, Sakura. Setidaknya aku harus melihatmu di altar mengenakan gaun pengantin yang sempit," jawab Tsunade sambil mengambil cangkir teh di mejanya.

"Sensei!"

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Tsunade yang sebenarnya tidak sungguh-sungguh itu. Sementara Shizune bersungut-sungut mengapa dokter senior ini malah bersikap seperti itu.

"Sensei, barangkali mau memberikan nasihat untukku?"

Tsunade tampak berpikir agak lama lalu dia kembali menatap Sakura.

"Jangan berbohong pada suamimu saat malam pertama. Atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu," ujar Tsunade dengan suara mantap. Baik Sakura dan Shizune hanya termangu namun hanya Shizune yang cepat menguasai diri.

"Sensei! Berikan nasihat yang lebih masuk akal!" Shizune selalu gemas jika mantan gurunya itu bermain-main di saat seperti ini.

Dokter senior itu mendelik ke arah Shizune. Guratan tegas terlihat di matanya. Hal itu mampu membuat Shizune maupun Sakura ciut.

"Aku sudah memberikan nasihat yang masuk akal padanya. Lagipula kenapa kau masih di sini? Cepat kembali ke ruanganmu!" perintah Tsunade. Shizune membungkuk sambil bergumam 'baik' lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu. Sakura mengikuti Shizune namun dihentikan oleh Tsunade.

"Sakura, aku tidak sedang menyuruhmu."

Sakura lalu berhenti. Dia sempat melirik pada Shizune dengan wajah cemas. Namun Shizune hanya tersenyum. Itu bukan senyuman yang mengisyaratkan Shizune sedang meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi bahwa dia tahu apa yang ingin Tsunade katakan pada Sakura. Setelah pintu ditutup, Sakura mendekat ke meja Tsunade. Dengan isyarat tangan, Tsunade mempersilakan wanita berambut merah muda itu duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang meja.

"Aku belum mengucapkan ucapan selamat padamu," ujar dokter senior itu begitu Sakura sudah duduk nyaman di kursi. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Masih tiga hari lagi, tapi tetap saja."

Sakura tersenyum. Dia membungkuk sejenak. "Terima kasih, sensei."

"Kukira wanita sepertimu akan menjadi wanita karir. Ternyata dugaanku salah," lanjut Tsunade. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Justru Sakura adalah tipe_ hopeless romantic_, yang menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau roman. Hanya saja terkadang dia terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan sehingga dia lupa mengurus kehidupan percintaannya.

"Oh ya, dan nasihat tadi tidak sepenuhnya serius tapi tidak sepenuhnya bercanda." Tsunade memajukan badannya. Tangannya menyentuh cangkir. Hanya menyentuh, dia tidak memegang cangkir itu sama sekali. Dan secara refleks, Sakura juga ikut memajukan badannya.

"Sakura, menikah bukan hal yang mudah untuk dijalani. Kau akan hidup di waktu yang lama dengan pria yang nanti kau panggil 'suami'. Dan perlu kutekankan, awal-awal kehidupan rumah tangga tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan."

Wanita yang lebih muda mendengarkan kata-kata itu dengan penuh perhatian. Tsunade diam sejenak sambil mengatur napasnya. Tak lama dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut.

"Semoga kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusan mencabut titel lajangmu untuk selamanya," ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak akan, sensei. Semoga saja." Sakura tertawa kecil. Tsunade juga ikut tertawa pelan.

"Kau boleh kembali bekerja, Sakura."

"Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, sensei," kata Sakura. Dia membungkuk sesaat lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Perlu kuajari apa saja yang perlu kau lakukan di malam pertamamu nanti?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah pura-pura serius.

"Tidak perlu, sensei." Lalu Sakura keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

Wanita itu menutup pelan pintu tersebut. Sayup-sayup dia dapat mendengar suara isakan dari dalam. Hanya sesaat lalu tidak terdengar suara apapun. Sakura segera pergi dari sana, merasa harus memberikan ruang privasi khusus untuk Tsunade. Karena jika dia terus berada ada di sana, Sakura takut dia akan merasa luluh dan akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam. Dan dia mengerti betapa besar harga diri Tsunade di depan juniornya. Sakura mengerti mengapa ada suara isakan di sana.

Dua tahun yang lalu, para pekerja klinik mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk salah seorang pegawai yang akan keluar dari pekerjaannya karena harus mengikuti pemindahan kerja suaminya. Saat itu suasananya sangat akrab dan ceria. Tsunade juga dipaksa ikut setelah beliau diyakinkan bahwa mereka mengadakan pesta di salah satu _izakaya_**(1)** yang tak jauh dari pusat kota. Mengingat Tsunade yang alkoholik, dia memesan banyak sake dan bir. Alhasil banyak dari pegawai yang ikut pesta kecil-kecilan itu berakhir mabuk, tak terkecuali Tsunade. Hanya Sakura yang tidak mabuk karena sengaja tidak meminum sake setetes pun. Dia harus tetap sadar karena dia mengendarai mobil.

Meskipun malam itu sudah lewat dari tengah malam, bar di sana masih ramai. Terdengar suara-suara orang bercanda dan tertawa, yang sepertinya didominasi dari meja pegawai klinik itu. Di saat yang lain sedang bercanda ria, Sakura menyadari Tsunade hendak menuangkan sake ke cawannya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil botol sake yang dipegang Tsunade lalu menuangkannya ke cawan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Tsunade. Sakura mengangguk begitu Tsunade meminum sakenya dalam satu tegakan. Dia mengeluarkan suara puas lalu tersenyum seperti orang mabuk kebanyakan. Sakura menyadari bahwa Tsunade sedang menatap pegawai yang akan keluar besok; wanita yang bernama Yui. Dia terlihat bahagia, suatu hal yang wajar bagi pengantin baru.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Yui bisa tersenyum selebar itu." Tsunade mengatakan itu tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Sakura yakin Tsunade sedang bicara pada dirinya sendiri makanya dia tidak mengindahkan. Dia mengambil ocha yang dipesannya lalu meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Menikah ya? Sepertinya menikah hal yang bagus, hal yang baik. Mumpung dia masih muda, jadi lebih cepat lebih baik kan?" Tsunade terus meracau. Sakura melirik-lirik, mengira Tsunade sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Namun tidak ada yang sedang memperhatikan Tsunade. Hanya ada orang yang tertidur dan tertawa-tawa keras di samping mereka.

"Sakura, kau harus cepat menikah atau kau akan menyesal." Ucapan Tsunade tadi cukup membuat Sakura kaget. Tapi wanita yang lebih tua itu tetap tidak menoleh. Sekarang wanita yang lebih tua itu memperhatikan cawannya yang kembali diisi sake.

"Baik, sensei," jawab Sakura setelah menenangkan diri. Tsunade tersenyum tipis. Dia masih tetap menatap cawannya. Lalu begitu dia menenggak habis sakenya, Tsunade langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum seperti orang konyol dan pipinya merah sekali.

"Kau tidak akan mau menyesal seperti aku," ujarnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku sempat memiliki kesempatan seperti dia, kau tahu? Seorang pria idaman semua wanita melamarku. Dia memilih aku dibandingkan orang lain. Dia memilihku karena aku sangat cantik, bukan begitu?"

Sakura hanya mendengarkan tanpa bergeming. Ada satu firasat buruk yang merayap di hatinya begitu mendengar cerita itu. Tsunade kembali menuangkan sakenya di cawan, namun dia tidak langsung meminumnya. Dia mengayun-ayunkan cawannya di udara bersamaan dengan laju ceritanya.

"Namun aku ini begitu keras kepala. Aku lebih memilih pekerjaan yang baru kugeluti dua tahun dan menolak lamarannya. Kau tahu apa kata pria itu? Dia bilang dia akan menungguku entah berapa lamanya. Haaaaah, kalau wanita-wanita yang mengincarnya mengetahui hal itu, aku bisa mati."

Ada jeda aneh begitu Tsunade berhenti bercerita. Suasana bar begitu ramai dan hangat namun ada kesunyian janggal antara Sakura dan Tsunade. Sakura selalu dapat mengingat tatapan Tsunade saat itu. Dia seperti memandang Yui kembali tapi pandangannya terasa kosong.

"Lalu setahun kemudian, dia melamarku kembali namun aku bilang padanya untuk memberikan aku waktu. Dia, dengan senyum bahagia bodoh, memberikan aku waktu untuk berpikir. Sayangnya Tuhan tidak memberikan waktu lebih untuknya agar bisa mendengar jawabanku."

Tsunade membanting lemah cawannya ke atas meja. Dia mengambil botol sake yang masih penuh lalu meminumnya dengan gerakan cepat. Setelah menghabiskan isi botol tersebut, dia menaruh botol itu ke meja. Wanita itu lalu mendekap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura tidak mendengar suara apapun selain tawa rekan-rekan kerjanya. Tapi dia yakin Tsunade sedang menangis. Namun wanita itu hanya diam. Dia tidak bertanya, memberi kata-kata hiburan dan rasa simpati ataupun menepuk bahu wanita yang lebih tua itu. Dia hanya duduk di sampingnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Lalu tangan Sakura menjangkau botol sake yang ditelantarkan Tsunade. Dia menuangkan sake itu ke cawan lalu meminumnya dalam satu tegakan.

Di sana, di balik suara tawa dan suasana hangat pesta kecil-kecilan itu, Sakura menyimpan rahasia menyakitkan dari seorang senior yang sangat dihormatinya. Dan dari situ juga dia mengetahui sesuatu; bahkan seorang Tsunade pun menyimpan rasa sesal yang amat dalam meski kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi.

Sama seperti dirinya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura turun dari bus dengan gerakan cepat. Dia merapikan rambutnya sambil berjalan. Langkah kakinya juga lebar-lebar, sepertinya dia terburu-buru. Ketika dia berbelok di persimpangan, _handphone_-nya berdering. Sakura dengan cepat mengambil _handphone_ di salah satu saku tasnya. Dia menatap layar _handphone_ sebelum menjawab panggilan. Ino.

"Halo."

"_Hei, kau tidak kesasar kan? Sekarang kau ada di mana?_" Suara Ino terdengar keras. Dia bukannya marah-marah. Justru suara-suara lain di sekitarnya yang membuatnya berbicara dengan suara keras. Sakura mengetahuinya karena dia mendengar suara yang saling beradu di telepon; antara suara obrolan, musik dan dentingan gelas.

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai kok. Aku baru saja melewati persimpangan. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi," jawab Sakura. Dia tidak bohong. Sekarang Sakura berjalan di daerah yang penuh dengan toko-toko dan tempat makan. Daerah itu merupakan salah satu daerah terkenal, selain karena letaknya di pusat kota, tempat itu merupakan tempat pilihan utama untuk sekedar nongkrong atau berkumpul dengan kolega.

Sakura dapat melihat papan nama sebuah restoran dari kejauhan. Dengan langkah yang cepat, dia berjalan ke tempat papan nama itu berdiri. Restoran itu terlihat seperti restoran dua lantai namun bangunan tersebut memiliki lantai bawah tanah yang dikhususkan untuk _pool bar_. Meskipun _pool bar_ memang tempat yang layak dikunjungi, wanita itu datang bukan untuk mengunjungi _pool bar_.

Dia bergegas menaiki anak tangga terdekat. Begitu sampai di lantai tujuan, matanya disuguhi oleh ruangan besar yang diisi oleh meja-meja panjang dan kumpulan orang yang saling mengobrol. Lantai paling atas restoran itu memang dikhususkan bagi pengunjung dalam jumlah sangat banyak, kebanyakan seperti acara keluarga atau kumpul reuni.

"Sakura!"

Wanita berambut pink itu dengan cepat menoleh ke sumber suara. Di meja deretan kedua, seorang wanita tengah melambai-lambai ke arah Sakura. Senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura dan dengan cepat dia berjalan ke arah meja yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa orang.

"Ino!"

Begitu sampai, Sakura dan wanita yang bernama Ino itu langsung berpelukan erat. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain lalu Sakura menyapa yang lainnya.

Mereka hanya memenuhi satu meja dan tidak banyak orang yang duduk di situ. Hanya ada Ino, Tenten, dan Lee. Ino adalah teman sekelas dulu saat masih SMA, kecuali Tenten dan Lee yang merupakan senior mereka.

"Apa kabar, Tenten-san? Lee-san?" sapa Sakura begitu dia menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Baik," jawab mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Sudah lama ya, tidak bertemu seperti ini?" Kali ini Tenten yang bicara duluan. Sakura harus mengakui memang sudah lama mereka tidak saling bertemu. Tenten terlihat lebih cantik, entah karena hari ini dia memakai _make-up_ atau rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan digerai. Lee juga sudah tidak berambut mangkok. Alisnya masih tetap tebal namun gaya berpakaiannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Iya. Aku juga senang sekali waktu Ino mengirim kabar tentang acara ini," sambung Lee sambil menoleh ke arah Ino. Wanita yang disebut hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Haaaah, dan sekarang wanita ini malah mau menikah," keluh Tenten dengan nada bercanda sambil menunjuk Sakura. "Kukira kau tipe wanita karir."

"Kenapa semua orang berpikir aku ini wanita karir, sih?" Sakura sangat lelah dengan steoreotip wanita karir yang menempel pada dirinya. Padahal prioritas utama Sakura bukan hanya bekerja, dia memiliki keinginan-keinginan lainnya yang ingin dicapai. Salah satunya adalah menikah.

"Kau selalu menolak ajakan _goukon_-ku dan _omiai_**(2)** ibumu sih. Semua orang mengira kau mau menjadi perawan tua yang gila kerja," balas Ino. Sakura hanya memberengut tanpa bisa membalas perkataan Ino. Meskipun penampilan Ino berubah—rambut pendek yang membuat Ino terkesan sangat dewasa—mulutnya tetap saja tajam.

"Diam kalian berdua! Kau juga, Ino. Bisa-bisanya kalian menyusul senior kalian," gerutu Tenten sambil menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. Tentu saja dia hanya bercanda karena sesaat kemudian mereka terkikik sambil memukul lengan satu sama lain.

"Ada yang depresi di sebelahmu, Tenten-san," sahut Ino. Jarinya menunjuk Lee yang memang duduk tepat di sebelah Tenten. Kedua tangan pria itu bertumpu di antara meja dan kepalanya. Dia mendesah begitu keras.

"Aku masih tidak percaya Sakura sudah akan menikah," kata Lee. Wajahnya terangkat menatap Sakura. Terlihat sekali bahwa itu wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat, membuat Lee terlihat sangat konyol. "Dan calon suaminya bukan aku."

"Astaga, kau masih mengejarnya? Kukira kau dekat dengan salah satu kolegamu."

Lee mendelik ke arah Tenten yang sekarang hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, seolah-olah dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Sementara yang lain mulai penasaran dengan kalimat Tenten barusan. Satu per satu pertanyaan keluar tanpa cela.

"Tidak, dia berbohong pada kalian semua! Jangan percaya," dalih Lee begitu yang lain menanyakan perihal kolega yang dekat dengannya. Namun mereka tetap menghujani Lee dengan kalimat ledekan 'Lee-san akhirnya _move on_'.

"Di mana suamimu?" bisik Sakura pada Ino. Dia baru menyadari suami Ino tidak ada di sana sama sekali. Tidak mungkin Ino dan suaminya tidak datang bersamaan.

"Oh, dia sedang menjemput yang lain."

"_Yang lain_ siapa?"

Belum sempat Ino menjawab, wanita itu melambai-lambai ke arah pintu masuk. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati wajah-wajah yang sangat dikenalinya. Ada Shino; pria satu-satunya yang berkacamata hitam di sana yang pendiam dan memiliki aura mengerikan yang menguar dari dirinya. Ada Kiba; senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar dan sepertinya dia sedang mengobrol asyik dengan Shino. Di sampingnya tentu saja Shikamaru; selain gayanya yang malas-malasan, ikatan nanasnya itu juga dapat terlihat dari jauh oleh mata Sakura. Lalu Naruto, tentu saja; pria berkulit tan dan berambut pirang itu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dari kejauhan (tapi tetap tampan, Sakura harus mengakuinya). Lalu ada juga Neji; dari semuanya, pria itu memiliki gaya yang lebih _neat_. Dan Sai yang membalas lambaian Ino meski tak seantusias wanita itu.

Dari semua orang yang datang, ada beberapa yang membuat kecewa wanita berambut pink itu.

"Ino, kenapa kau mengundang _dia_?" Sakura kembali berbisik sambil menunjuk salah satu orang di antara teman-temannya yang saling memberikan salam dan sibuk memilih kursi.

"Oh maaf," kata Ino begitu mengetahui kesalahannya. "Benar juga, bisa gawat kalau bertemu sebelum pernikahan. Tapi yah, sudah telanjur. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Lalu begitu saja, Ino mengabaikannya dan mulai menyambut orang-orang yang baru datang. Di saat seperti ini, Sakura ingin sekali memukul sahabatnya dengan barang-barang terdekat.

"Hai, Sakura—"

"Jangan coba-coba dekat denganku. Jaga jarak sampai hari H tiba," ancam Sakura sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tawa meledak, apalagi begitu Naruto membuat mimik kebingungan yang sangat konyol.

"Baru saja datang, kau sudah ditolak. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa pria sepertimu bisa menikah lebih dulu," keluh Kiba meskipun dia tertawa saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sakura, kau menjalankan tradisi keluargamu dengan serius ternyata."

"Kau benar-benar menjalankan tradisi itu?" celetuk Naruto, membeo perkataan Ino. Sakura hanya mendengus. Tidak hanya Naruto, dia juga menjaga jarak dengan Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Shikamaru. Sakura hanya diam saja, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Begitu Shikamaru agak jengkel, yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Shikamaru, Chouji ke mana?" tanya Ino. Wanita itu sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa Chouji tidak bersama mereka saat masuk tadi.

"Dia tadi sempat bertemu kolega kerjanya. Sepertinya mereka sedang makan-makan di _yatai_**(3)**."

"Anak itu!" seru Ino. Dia memangku tangannya di pinggang sambil mendesis. "Kalau dia datang sambil mabuk, aku akan langsung menyiramnya dengan air es." Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia baru sadar Neji mengambil kursi tepat di sebelahnya. Begitu mereka bertemu pandang, mereka sama-sama menyapa. Tapi hanya suara Sakura yang terdengar, sementara Neji hanya membalasnya dengan samar. Selanjutnya, mereka sama-sama diam dan tidak membuka percakapan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura," sapa Sai, yang duduk berseberangan dengan Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum saat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lama apanya? Baru sebulan," cibir Sakura sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Kalimat itu hanya mendapat tawa kecil dari Sai. "Ibuku bisa marah besar kalau aku ketahuan bertemu dengan orang-orang ini."

"Ibumu tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakan apapun," sambung Shino.

"Sakura, kau habis dari mana? Penampilanmu tidak seperti orang yang baru berangkat dari rumah," tanya Kiba. Memang benar, meskipun Sakura sudah berdandan dan merapikan diri namun dia masih tidak serapi Ino.

"Aku baru pulang dari klinik."

"Kau tidak mengambil cuti?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, dia menyipitkan matanya seakan sedang menyelidiki sesuatu. "Hei, aku cuma bertanya!"

"Ya, aku tidak mengambil cuti. Aku baru cuti besok."

"Biasanya wanita memanfaatkan seminggu sebelum pernikahan untuk mempercantik diri, kan? Kenapa kau malah bekerja?" Sekarang malah Lee yang menderanya dengan pertanyaan.

"Gila kerja seperti biasa, ya Sakura?" Disambung oleh Sai.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Sakura." Kiba juga ikut menyahut.

"Makanya setiap orang berpikir kau tidak akan pernah menikah. Karena _itu_." Kali ini Ino yang menambah kalimat.

Sakura hanya memberengut. "Aku belum menikah karena belum menemukan pria yang tepat. Meskipun aku terlihat sangat fokus dalam pekerjaan sebenarnya diam-diam aku ini berusaha sebaik-baiknya mencari jodoh yang tepat. Tapi aku jadi ragu untuk menikah. Tadi siang, aku bertemu dengan dua dokter dari rumah sakit pusat. Dan mereka tampan-tampan," ujar Sakura sambil mendesah berlebihan.

"Batalkan saja sebelum semuanya berakhir," sambung Tenten yang langsung disambut oleh sahut-sahutan dari yang lain.

"Ino, Hinata tidak datang?" Kini Shino bertanya pada empunya acara yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Suara pria itu hanya bisa terdengar oleh Ino dan Sakura yang berjarak dekat dengannya.

"Ah, iya. Dia tidak datang. Katanya dia takut kelelahan kalau ikut acara ini, apalagi kalau sampai pagi. Sebenarnya suaminya yang bilang begitu padaku," jawab Ino. Tak lama dia menoleh ke arah Kiba. Sontak, Sakura dan Shino juga menoleh ke arah yang sama. Kiba yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengan Lee kebingungan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Pria itu membuat mimik sebagai pengganti kalimat tanya. Sementara ketiganya menjawab dengan gelengan singkat lalu pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hei, ada apa sih? Ada apa?" Kiba terus bertanya namun tidak ada satu dari mereka yang berniat memberi jawaban.

"Oh ya, semuanya." Ino berdiri dan berhasil menarik perhatian dari semua orang yang memenuhi meja itu. Senyumnya dengan lebar terkembang. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang di acara reuni kecil-kecilan ini dan juga _bachelor party_ sang pengantin wanita, Sakura!" Ino dengan gaya bak pembawa acara kuis-kuis televisi, membuka acara dan disambut oleh tepuk tangan.

"Apa? _Bachelor party_?" Sakura tidak tahu menahu tentang acara yang satu itu. Dia juga tidak mau merayakan _bachelor party_.

"Maunya sih, tapi menyewa penari pria ternyata sangat mahal dan kebanyakan dari kita sudah menikah. Jadi _bachelor party_ hanya sekedar kata-kata pembuka acara saja. Mari kita beri kata-kata selamat pada calon istri dari—"

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Sakura!"

"Akhirnya kau menikah juga ya."

"Selamat, Sakura."

"Kalau mau selingkuh, datang saja padaku."

"Hei, kau bicara apa sih?"

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura."

"Kalau kau merasa bosan dengan kehidupan rumah tanggamu, aku tahu bar yang bagus."

Kalimat-kalimat dari teman-temannya itu membuat Sakura tertawa sekaligus terharu. Dia beberapa kali mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum sumringah. Sepertinya hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan selama sebulan terakhir ini.

"Hei, tadi aku belum selesai bicara. Kenapa kalian memotong perkataanku?" keluh Ino dengan nada ketus. "Ah sudahlah, pesan saja makanannya sekarang." Dan begitu saja, pembukaan acara selesai.

"Kudengar kau mau pulang ke Konoha?" tanya Neji. Sakura dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Neji. Dia tidak menyangka Neji akan menanyakan hal itu. Pasti Tenten memberitahunya tentang keputusan Sakura pulang kampung setelah urusan pernikahannya selesai.

"Ya, setelah pernikahan selesai. Aku mau ke pulang ke Konoha," jawab Sakura. Ketika mengatakan itu, tatapannya terlihat sendu. Sakura mengetahui bahwa Neji menangkap ekspresi Sakura barusan namun pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia malah beralih ke buku menu dan membiarkan Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tapi tindakan Neji memang sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh Sakura. Wanita itu memang tidak ingin menjawab apapun.

Setelah itu, keramaian di meja itu tetap berlanjut.

**.**

**.**

Sakura baru sampai di rumah ibunya tepat jam tiga pagi. Suasana rumahnya gelap dan sepi. Ibunya sudah pasti tertidur nyenyak di kamar saat ini. Wanita itu juga butuh tidur, paling tidak tiga jam tidur sudah cukup.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Sebelum menggantungkan _blazer_-nya, Rukia merogoh salah satu kantung _blazer_ itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah jimat; jimat yang sama yang ada ditemukannya di kotak karatan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan cepat dia mengganti bajunya lalu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya, dia mengulang semua kejadian hari itu dalam pikirannya. Ucapan-ucapan selamat dan candaan teman-teman lamanya masih terekam jelas di ingatannya. Saat orang lain mengucapkan selamat padanya, wanita itu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

Sakura menggenggam jimatnya erat-erat, mendekapnya di dada. Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah, begitulah perkataan yang dia ucapkan berkali-kali dalam hati. Keinginan dan targetnya dalam hidup akan tercapai. Terlebih lagi dia akan menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Andai saja waktu bisa dipercepat, dia akan menjadi wanita yang sangat bahagia.

_Sangat bahagia..._

Benarkah Sakura akan bahagia? Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk itu mulai bermunculan. Apa setelah menikah dia akan bahagia? Apakah dia akan merasa semuanya sudah terpenuhi?

Tapi Sakura tidak merasakan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dimilikinya sekarang. Perasaannya hampa. Seperti ada yang kurang, seperti ada yang hilang.

Tapi tidak pernah ada yang hilang. Sakura hanya memiliki rasa sesal.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk tersebut. Namun semakin dipaksa, semakin Sakura memikirkan masa lalu yang dipendamnya dalam-dalam.

Ada satu kejadian saat reuni yang benar-benar mengingatkan Sakura pada masa lalu. Sebelum Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil, Ino menghampirinya dengan wajah sedih. Wajah itu tidak pernah Sakura lihat selama lima belas tahun terakhir. Sakura menangkap pandangan Ino saat itu. Semakin dia teringat tatapan Ino, semakin dia merasa kalut.

_Maaf_, kata-kata itu meninju Sakura tepat di hati. Lalu masa lalu membanjiri memori Sakura.

Rumahnya di kampung halaman dan lampunya yang menyala jingga kehangatan, wangi sup ayam ginseng buatan ibunya, bau tembakau dari ruang kerja ayahnya yang merambat sampai lorong lantai atas, kotak rahasia Sakura yang disimpannya di lemari bawah tangga, lantai kayu yang selalu berderit, seorang nenek yang setiap pagi selalu memberi makan kucing jalanan, ibu-ibu yang selalu berbagi gosip di depan rumah salah satu seniornya saat SMP, taman yang selalu penuh anak-anak, ayunan yang selalu berderit sendiri jika malam tiba, suhu di musim dingin yang menggila, bunyi tonggeret dan bau semangka di musim panas, teman-temannya, guru-guru yang pernah mengajarinya, para senior, lalu para junior _lalu dia_.

Bulir air mata jatuh satu persatu dari mata Sakura. Ada satu hal yang sangat dia inginkan, yang mustahil jika terkabul. Karena hal yang diinginkannya adalah hal konyol yang hanya bisa dipikirkan oleh orang-orang menyedihkan yang membawa rasa sesal mereka seumur hidup.

Dia ingin mengulang waktu; mengulang ke waktu di mana semuanya terasa indah sampai ada satu hal yang salah. Dan dia ingin memperbaiki itu semua.

Sakura akhirnya tertidur setelah mengucapkan hal itu berkali-kali dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wangi sup ayam ginseng.

Sakura bangun begitu wangi itu tercium oleh hidungnya. Beberapa kali dia berkedip pelan mencoba mengenali suasana di sekelilingnya. Setengah mengantuk, dia memandang sekeliling ruangannya. Kamarnya yang kecil dan berantakan itu terlihat... nostalgik. Kenapa dia merasa nostalgik di kamarnya sendiri?

"Sakura. Sakura! Oh kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara. Di sana, ibunya yang sedang memakai celemek membuka pintu kamar lebar-lebar. Entah ini perasaannya saja atau bukan tapi ibunya terlihat muda sekali.

"Cepat mandi! Kau bisa terlambat sekolah nanti," suruh ibunya sambil melambaikan tangan untuk menyuruh Sakura keluar dari kamar. Sakura hanya menatap ibunya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka dan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"Eh?"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_to be continued_

**_._**

* * *

_**(1)** izakaya - bar jepang_

_**(2)** goukon - kencan buta; omiai - perjodohan (biasanya ditujukan buat nikah)_

_**(3)** yatai - warung tenda pinggir jalan_

_udah mulai keliatan ya, jalan ceritanya? berasa alurnya cepet banget ya ini fic, hadeuuh -_-_

_jadi gimana? merasa kebantu nebak plot cerita ga dengan adanya chapter 1 ini? apa? belum? kalau gitu mesti nunggu chapter 2-nya hehe_

_oh ya, sedikit peringatan buat siapapun yang baca fic ini untuk nggak terlalu berharap sama pairing yang bakalan muncul di sini. seperti yang kalian lihat sendiri, saya emang sengaja menyembunyikan atau mengambigukan setiap karakter maupun pairing di sana. meskpun entar ada satu major pairing di dalam fic ini, saya bakal lebih konsentrasi ke tema pertemanannya (semoga ga terlalu belok gara-gara lagi hobi denger lagu galau sebulan terakhir ini =.=). saya bilang begini buat antisipasi aja, entar baca fic ini berharapnya liat pairing apa, eeeh ternyata akhirnya nggak sesuai ekspektasi._

_tapi memang nggak ada cerita yang sempurna toh? :)_

_akhir kata, semoga chapter ini ya nggak aneh-aneh amat dan bikin kalian (seenggaknya) tertarik buat nunggu cerita selanjutnya hehe. thank you :D_


End file.
